WB Kids: Fairy Tale Adventures
is a musical dramedy fantasy comic series published by Archtive Partners. Synopsis A princess, her pet cat and her two friends embark various adventures in this kid-friendly parody comic of Disney's fantasy animated films. Characters Main *'Princess Baylee White (Baylee Mardis):' the princess of Warneropia and the main protagonist. Her parents were never seen nor heard in the whole comic, but was revealed that she had tragically lost her parents prior to the comic. **'Sylvester Pussycat:' Princess Baylee's pet cat. *'Gargo (Lego):' a living gargoyle/dog who is one of Baylee's two best friends. *'Candalooper (Cooper):' a living candle/dog who is one of Baylee's two best friends. Allies *'Collincus the Second (Collin the Speedy Boy):' a wizard kid who assists Baylee and her friends. *'Prince Yakko, Prince Wakko and Princess Dot Warner:' TBD *'King Runt and Queen Rita:' TBD *'Merlinny (Bugs Bunny):' a wizard bunny who has trained Collincus since he was a baby and assists Baylee, Gargo and Candalooper. **'Lalany (Lola Bunny):' Merlinny's love-caring but somewhat sadistic wife and Collincus' adoptive mother who died prior the events of the comic, appearing as a spirit and through flashbacks. **'Speedimedes (Speedy Gonzales):' Merlinny's sidekick. *'Tweety Bird:' the leader of a group of canaries who occasionally help Baylee and her friends. *'Duckules (Daffy Duck):' a strong and friendly but greedy and egocentric demigod. **'Roadasus (the Road Runner):' Duckules' roadrunner. *'Porktetes (Porky Pig):' a mentor to Duckules and his best friend. *'Tinagara (Tina Russo Duck):' the Hades Guy's former prisoner who eventually betrays him and helps Duckules. *'Pevin and Pendy (Kevin and Wendy Doggie):' two wooden puppies. *'Rickmy Mouse (Ricky Mouse):' Pevin and Pendy's conscience. *'Georpetto (George Doggie):' Pevin and Pendy's creator/father. *'The Brown Fairy (Linda Doggie):' a magical fairy who gave life to Pevin and Pendy. *'Babona (Babs Bunny):' a teen bunny that can control the water. *'Bu'ia (Buster Bunny):' a shapeshifter demigod bunny. *'Hootles:' a baby Hootloth. *'Nanlan (Nancy Samano):' a free-spirited but clumsy warrior who crossdressed to enter in an all-male army. **'Tomshu (Tommy the Opossum):' a gong-ringer opossum who is assigned to guide Nanlan. *'Jackimodo (Samurai Jack):' a hunchbacked bell ringer who dreams of seeing life outside the bell tower. *'Ashmeralda (Ashi):' a Gypsy dancing girl who befriends Jackimondo. *'Cindelope (Penelope Pussycat):' a female cat forced by his evil and greedy stepfather to work as a scullery maid. **'Mac and Tosh Gopher:' two gopher friends to Cindelope who commonly help her. **'The Fairy Goodpiggy (Petunia Pig):' Cindelope's fairy godmother who help her to go to the ball. *'Prince Pew (Pepé Le Pew):' a prince who falls in love with Cindelope, despite his awful scent. *'Scimba (Scooby-Doo):' a dog king of the African Dog pride. **'Yogom and Boo-Baa (Yogi and Boo-Boo Bear):' TBD **'Zrappy (Droopy):' TBD *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Hood (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup):' three outlawers who are the protectors of the Forest of Cartswood. **'The Merry Kids:' Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Hood's gang, consisting of: *** *'Jerrydin (Jerry Mouse):' a goodhearted and heroic street rat who befriends a magical genie. **'Tuffu (Tuffy Mouse):' Jerrydin's nephew and helper. **'The Genie (Spike Bulldog):' TBD *'Princess Penelope (Penelope Pitstop):' a princess who was cursed by Brytlificent. *'Prince Peter (Peter Perfect):' TBD *'Slappy Florfanweather (Slappy Squirrel):' TBD *'The Four Puppies (Robbie, Jillian, Joe and Melissa Doggie):' a group of siblings who let Baylee and her friends be in their house for a while. *'Fredzan (Fred Flintstone):' a human who acts like an ape and the Lord of the Jungle. *'Wilma Porter (Wilma Flintstone):' TBD *'Skiplee (Skippy Squirrel)' - TBD *'Lauraa (Laura the Cat):' TBD *'Domineera (Dominic the Dog):' TBD Villains *'Brytlificent (Teary Eyed Bryte):' an evil wizard bird, Collincus' hated rival and the main antagonist. Once her magic mirror tells her that Baylee is fairer than she is, she usually tries to kill her. **'Pounce the Cat:' a demon/shapeshifting cat hybrid who is Brytlificent's sidekick. **'The Magic Miror (Butch the Irish Dog):' Brytlificent's talikng miror. Brytlificent regularly asks him who is the fairest in the land. *'Madam Hazel (Witch Hazel):' a black magic proficient crazy witch and Merlinny's arch-nemesis, being also the one who killed Lalany. *'The Hades Guy (The Red Guy):' a pizza-loving, cold-hearted, but comedic demon who is the ruler of Underworld City. **'Paili and Fangic (Eli and Fang Suckle):' the Hades Guy's clumsy and idiotic henchmen. *'Dr. Fuddsteler (Elmer Fudd):' TBD *'Judge Claude Aku (Aku):' TBD *'Beatmata (Beatcrab):' an evil crab monster that loves shiny stuff. *'Coachman Sam (Yosemite Sam):' a coachman/warlock who is the owner of a cursed amusement park. **'Honest Sam and Bobodeon (Sam and Bobo Pussycat):' two con-man cats who are Coachman Sam's henchcats. *'Mr. Strombadger (Mr. Badger):' a greedy showman that wants to use Pevin and Pendy as a way to win cash. *'Wile E. Tremacoyote (Wile E. Coyote):' Cindelope's evil and greedy stepfather. **'Morzella (Princess Morbucks) and Elmystasia (Elmyra Duff):' Cindelope's evil stepsisters. **'Velcifer and Stellcifer (Velcro and Stella):' Wile E.'s pet cats. *'Prince Mojo (Mojo Jojo):' TBD **'Sir Leghorn and Sir Dawg (Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg):' TBD **'The Sheriff of Cartogham (Butch Cat):' TBD *'Pafar (Peppy Lion):' a dark wizard who plots to take over TBD. **'Tomago (Tom Cat):' Pafar's sidekick. *'Dumpy and the Scar (Pinky and the Brain):' TBD **'The Wild Cats (Tin, Pan and Alley):' TBD *'Dast Yu (Dick Dastardly):' an evil general who serves as the leader of the Hun army and Nanlan's arch-nemesis. **'Muttley:' Dast Yu's pet dog/sidekick. *'Ripper Khan (Ripper):' TBD *'King Cecil (Cecil Turtle):' TBD *'Leader Kaa (Supreme Leader):' TBD Issues #''Once Upon a Warner Bros...'' - A princess living alone with her cat and her two best friends start their own journey. #''The Princess and the Hootloths'' - Baylee discovers a lost Hootloth, so she must find his home. #''Kingdom Warners'' - Candalooper discovers a kingdom ruled by a kind-hearted King Runt and Queen Rita with their nephews and niece: Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner. #''Underworld Disaster'' - Princess Baylee and her friends discover an underworld city ruled by a cold-hearted but very comedic demon named the Hades Guy. #''The Treasure Chase'' - Gargo's important gem is taken by a crab monster named Beatmata, so he and his friends must stop him. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #(final issue) Comic transcripts /Comic transcripts TV Series Main Article: WB Kids: The Chronicles of Princess Baylee Songs /Songs Trivia *Despite Samurai Jack's fifth season airing on Adult Swim's Toonami, Ashi appears in the comic. Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:WB Kids Category:Archtive Partners